


Doctor Sexy

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Doctor Adam, Doctor/Patient, Foreskin Play, Hand Jobs, Hospital Sex, Hurt Stiles, Injury Recovery, M/M, Semi-Public Sexual Fun, Trainee, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I-... never actually had one,”</p><p>“A blowjob?” he stroked around his leg for the last few seconds and then pulled back, stepping down to the bottom of the bed to write notes on the medical notepad. “You’re in for a treat,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Sexy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roachbugg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/gifts).



> I think the doctor thing is kind of hot, so I went with that idea for the Adam/Stiles pairing xD

“Nurse McCall said you liked to be called Stiles,” Adam pointed out as he sorted out the machines. The kid had to come in for checkups every now and again after he got ran over- well... he wasn’t really run over. He’d apparently run out in front of a quickly reversing car that belonged to the coach and Econ teacher of the Beacon Hills high school. He fractured his collarbone and had a cracked rib or two and he had the wind knocked out of him and was mildly concussed when his head slammed into the ground. Had a nose bleed and everything too.

And so Melissa put him in charge of the hyperactive, mental genius. He was only a doctor in training, but she thought that he was capable enough to do his job. He appreciated the vote of confidence.

“Rather my real name not get butchered from people trying to actually say it so...” he glanced at him just in time to see him shrug and wince from the movement. It’s only been a few days and he was sure that it would take several weeks to heal. Probably more if he didn’t sit still, like now. Even his father said that it was hard to keep him in one spot for a long period of time, and Adam could actually see what he meant. Stiles had to touch stuff and mess with things if he was told to sit in one place.

He was checking over the guys’ leg, his baggy pants slipped down to his knees so Adam could get a better view of the thick bruising. It didn’t look too nice, definite inner bruising too. Put too much pressure on it and it would seriously hurt.

“I’m Adam,” he smiled politely, reaching his hands out to gently circle his upper thigh, where the bruising was. He carefully ran his thumbs up and down the dark mark and was gentle, only pressing in to feel where the strained, swollen muscles were. He was checking for where the bigger parts were, where he’d hurt he’d hurt the worst and that was what he was looking for. But that meant that he basically had to grope and prod at places, and he could already tell that the guy was getting antsy.

He was thinking that maybe small talk would distract him enough until they were done and he could go home for the day.

“Doctor Sexy,” he snapped his head to look up at the kid, seeing his eyes widen for a second and then he flustered. “Have you ever watched it?” that was as blunt as they came. He totally didn’t mean for it to come out like that and it took a lot of control for Adam not to laugh or make an amused comment on it.

“Nah, I don’t. I’ve seen maybe a few episodes, but only ‘cause I walk in on my older brother while it’s on. He has a thing for the main guy, I think,” he replied as his hands shifted just a bit higher on the bruise, thumbing at the dark colour and feeling the tension under the skin. Adam actually felt a little tense when he noticed the slow twitching next to his hand, it drew his attention for a second and he quickly looked away. The guy was getting a hard-on from this, from his touching and stroking so close and at the thigh. He didn’t think it would be a stimulating place, but the guy was young, still in his late teens. No wonder he’d be feeling it. He was a horny teenager, Adam remembered those days.

“Sorry,” he distractedly looked up at him, noting the embarrassed and ashamed look in his face. He must’ve noticed Adam catch the tent in his underwear and started feeling it all. He only scoffed and looked back down to the leg, gently slipping his hand down the inside to feel for the swelling, the leg, not his dick.

“Hey dude, don’t worry about it. I know the feeling,” he glanced up to catch Stiles’ brow knitting and he just scoffed again, deciding to elaborate. “I was about sixteen, a huge skateboard fan at the time. I broke my thigh bone on a skate trick and Dean, my older brother, had to drag me off to the hospital. A doctor came in, total spank-bank material. He was insanely hot. And I kid you not, when he left, I had the biggest boner I’d ever had in my teen years. No joke, he was groping and stroking and it seriously felt like he was actually doing it on purpose. He got close, really close to touching me and then he’d pull back and do it again and again. I almost called him a fucking tease before he walked out and gave me a pain-med prescription,”

“Jesus Christ, did you have to walk out like that? With a boner?” the kid was grinning at him, even with the amused concern in his voice. It was pretty funny after all these years, but damn, it was so bad at the time.

“Thankfully, no. As soon as I could get out of the bed, I went straight to a bathroom and rubbed it out,” he laughed slightly, his hands going just an inch or two higher on the bruise. He was right at the edge of it now, near the crease where the thigh met the pelvis. It was a really big mark. “I could help you with that in a sec, if you want,”

“Wait, what?” Adam raised a brow and looked at him for a second, mildly confused by his reactio- _oh god_!

“No, I mean-... to the bathroom. Not…” he cleared his throat and inwardly panicked for a moment. That seriously came out wrong. Good god, he must’ve sounded like a man-whore or something. … to be completely honest, Adam wouldn’t have actually minded helping the guy out if he wanted that. He was a really good looking guy and it was just a handjob, blowjob maybe. The other nurses would definitely mind seeing semen dotted around. “...unless you want me to,” he shrugged, and yeah, he sounded like a red-light-cornergirl. “Save you the trouble of painfully limping to the nearest toilet,” he added. _Shut up, Adam!_

“I-uh… if… you’re serious about the offer,” he really just agreed to it?

“Yeah, I am. Been told I give pretty good blowjobs,” he scoffed with a smirk, trying and succeeding in seeming casual about all of this. And he wasn’t actually lying, Lucifer and Michael could actually vouch for that. Though they were total douchebags. He was sort of glad that he and his brothers moved after their dad died.

“I-... never actually had one,”

“A blowjob?” he stroked around his leg for the last few seconds and then pulled back, stepping down to the bottom of the bed to write notes on the medical notepad. “You’re in for a treat,” he smirked wider. Once he was done with the notepad he slotted it into the holder hanging on the edge of the bottom of the bed and turned around to lock the door and close the blinds. It was dim in the room now and he slipped out of his long, white coat and then putting it in the empty chair at the side of the bed. “Try not to strain yourself, okay?” he asked as he carefully pulled his trousers down completely to his ankles, and then gently lifted the guys leg, slipping under it so he was sitting between his knees, the hurt leg now resting over his lap where his legs were still hanging over the edge of the bed.

Adam reached out both hands for his underwear, grabbing at the hem before gently pulling them down and circling around the back to pull them over his ass. He dragged them down carefully over his thigh until them couldn’t move passed _him_ , since he was in the centre of his legs. Adam them leaned closer and took the hard base in one hand, his lips going straight for the tough skin just above his fingers. He kissed gently, already feeling Stiles twitch and hearing him take in a breath. He feel the light quivering as he pressed his lips against him again and again as he made his way up the surprising just over average sized shaft. Eventually, he reached the head, uncut and hot against him. He inched the hand on him up, watching the foreskin cover a majority of the tip and Adam glanced up at the reddening face, his glazing eyes staring at him as he very lightly panted through his nose.

He stuck his tongue out and slipped the hot, wet flat tip of it into the gap, circling the inside of the skin and feeling the twitching and writhing increase just a little. So, the kid hadn’t been lying when he’d said that this was his first blowjob. Adam barely even started and he was shaking.

He then covered the head with his mouth, the skin still over the tip and he gently sucked, feeling Stiles breathing pick up. He sucked a few times before he gradually started to uncovered it, his hand gently stroking the skin down as he slowly pumped him with his hand. Once the skin was down he started running his tongue along the underneath, the subtle tilts in his head making sure that he got most of it covered before he started a gradual bobbing, his hand and head working the entire length of the guys dick.

He purposefully gathered spit in his mouth, the saliva starting to cover every inch of the shaft as his bobbing deepened and he took it further into his mouth. He was lubricating it, for easier texture when he wanted to get faster. Rubbed-raw lips weren’t really a nice thing and it’d be noticed if he didn’t actually lube it up.

Adam bobbed his head deeper and opened his eyes to look up at the  panting boy, taking victory in seeing that his eyes were closed and that his head was lulled back. His hands were grabbing tight at the mattress sheet and his own shirt, like he didn’t know what to do with them. Adam smiled around him and tried to go deeper, his hand lowering so he could and he actually managed it, ignoring his gag reflex as it twitched and he then pulled back, all the way to the head, which he supped at.

“ _Holy-..._ ” Stiles squeaked, his voice rough and cracking. Adam didn’t flinch or move away when the boys hand moved from his own shirt and inched into his hair, shaking lightly and gripping, threading through his short strands. At least he knew what to do with it now. And the quivering was getting rougher, harder, shakier.

Adam slid back down on him, trying go as deep as he could again and then pulled back, doing that over and over, bobbing his head deep on him as his hand twisted and stroke around the base, his thumb teasing at his sac by pressing and rubbing into the gap between the thick, swollen testicles. Stiles was seriously shaking, his muscles clenching and tightening. He could see that he was trying not to strain himself, trying to relax by letting out way too shaky breaths.

He felt the tremors, the vein on his tongue swelling and thickening in his mouth and he felt it quiver deeply. Only a few rough sucks and presses of his thumb and the vein jutted and the shaft deep in his mouth shook. A second later, he could taste the wet, hot seed filling his mouth and he hollowed out his cheeks, swallowing as much as he could as it sprayed the inside of his mouth and the back of his throat. It took a lot not to cough.

He gave one last breath through his nose before he tightened his lips around the shaft and pulled back, effectively cleaning him up as he pulled all the way back and swallowed just as the head popped out. Adam was panting as he looked up to the boneless guy. He was breathing roughly and lying there like he’d just ran a fucking marathon. He scoffed breathlessly and carefully slipped his underwear back up, just as carefully slipping out under his hurt leg to walk over to the sink.

He washed his hands fast and caught some of the water in his mouth, swishing it around to clean up a little. He spat and then grabbed the complimentary mouthwash that the hospital left in the rooms and swished that around too, gurgling for for a second before spitting it out too.

“You okay?” Adam asked as he turned around and grabbed his coat, slipping into it before unlocking the door and stepping back over to the bed. Thankfully, all the checking up was done, so he could just leave the room and let him rest up and drag himself out of the bliss.

“Fan-fucking-tastic,” he grinned, still lying there with closed eyes and a glazed expression. “Don’t let my dad know I said that,” he slowly added, his eyes opening just a little bit to stare up at him.

“Promise. What happened in here, stays in here,” he stated with a smirk, seeing him beam up at him again.

“Awesome,” his eyes then snapped open right after, like he’d forgotten something. “Do you do home visits?” he enjoyed it that much that he wants Adam to do home checkups? He probably could. It wouldn’t hurt and his dad wouldn’t know a thing about what they’d actually be doing if that was what Stiles wanted.

“I could. Want me to get a signment form for you?” he’d have to let Melissa know too since she was his trainer. If Stiles signed it, then he and the nurse would have to too. Hopefully, she would.

“Yeah, totally. I’ll just… wait,” boneless and blissed out was clearly unsaid, because he still looked it after that.

“Be right back,” he smirked before turning around and heading to the door, opening it and stepping through the threshold before closing it behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed. What'd you think? Let me know xD


End file.
